Memories from the past
by Ziggy7332
Summary: An Sonamy fanfic,based from Sonic X. The Thorndyke family leave for a movie premiere leaving Sonic and his friends along with Ella alone at the mansion. One night Sonic gets a wierd dream.From there Sonic discovers some things from his past.
1. A typical day

_**A Sonamy fanfic (Of Course!) My very first story! ^_^!**_

_**Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are © to SEGA.**_

_**Except Sonia and Steve, they are what I think Sonic's parents look like to me.**_

_**I am not following the Sonic Underground stories style, it's mostly Sonic X. Sorry, about Queen Aleena and the whole series about it. They confuse me sometimes.**_

_**ENJOY! :D**_

***********************************************************************************

_**~Memories from the Past~**_

**A typical day**

It was a March Sunday morning as the Thorndyke family was getting their stuff pack in the limo. Chris' mother had to go to a movie premiere in Tokyo and the whole family got invited. So Chris and his grandpa Chuck had to go. Mr. Tanaka also had to go for he was driving them to the airport and assisting to help the Thorndyke family on anything that they need. They were just going to be gone for a week. The only people that were going to be in the Thorndyke mansion was Ella and the Sonic crew.

"Bye, have fun in Tokyo!", yelled Amy Rose.

"Thank you", said Mrs. Thorndyke as Cream the rabbit gives her a crown of flowers that she made.

Tails shook hands with Mr. Thorndyke and Chuck and wished them luck.

Ella gave Chris a huge hug and told him to be a good boy out in Tokyo and to listen to his parents.

Sonic just waved good- bye at them.

The Thorndyke family got into the limo and left.

Everyone who was left got into the house to do their usual thing. Amy was going to ask Sonic if he wanted to hangout with her at the mall. To her dismay, Sonic was nowhere in the house so she just asked Ella and Cream. Tails was in the garage working at some new features for the X-tornado. Meanwhile, Sonic the Hedgehog was out doing one of his morning jogs. He came to the place where he loves to stop and look at where the mountains and the meadow met. There was tons of beautiful flowers at the meadow where he was. There he would lay down and smell the flowers taking in the spectacular view of the mountains and everything around him. For some reason Sonic was feeling more geniality than what he usually is. He thought of bringing flowers for the girls back at the Thorndyke mansion. So Sonic spent his time picking all the flowers that smelled and seemed beautiful.

"How about this Ella?", questioned Amy as she picks up a cute pink hat.

"It looks cute on you Amy", Ella responded.

"Chao Chao", complimented Cheese.

"Ella can I have this?", asked Cream as she comes running with a outfit that is similar to the one she has only that it is pink with a purple ribbon.

"Yes of course my little princess", replied Ella.

The girls left the mall and headed back to the mansion with shopping and grocery bags on their arms. Once they got home, Cream went to her room to see the clothes she bought. While Amy and Ella were going to cook Lasagna for dinner. Tails got back from the garage with grease on his face and asked if Sonic was back home yet.

"Sorry Tails he's still not back", Amy responded with a distressed expression on her face.

"Oh well, I was going to ask him to help me with something, but that can wait till tomorrow. Right now I'm going to take a shower. *Sniff* MMM… that smells good!", said Tails as he ran up the stairs to go take a shower.

Amy didn't felt like cooking anymore. So she stop doing whatever she was baking and ran upstairs to her room. Cream came down to ask Ella what was wrong with Amy. Ella turn around and saw that Amy was no longer in the kitchen. She just shrug her shoulders and asked Cream if she wanted to help her cook tonight's dinner.

Amy was in her room ,which was actually Ella's for the three of them, Ella, Cream and Amy slept in the same room. Anyways, Amy was crying quietly into the pillow as she thoughts of all the reasons why Sonic always ran away from her. Thinking over and over that he hates her and doesn't like being near her.

_Ding-Dong!_

Cream went to get the door to see who it was along with Ella behind her. Cream open the door. There in front of them was a content looking blue hedgehog holding three bouquets made by him of exquisite flowers. Smiling at them, Sonic gave one to Cream and the other to Ella. Ella thank him and Cream gave him a hug and ran off to put them in a vase.

"Uh?". Sonic looked around the house trying to find where Amy could be.

"Ella, Where's Amy?", Sonic asked.

"Oh she's in her room", Ella told him and with that she left to finish her work at the kitchen.

Sonic headed towards Amy's room to give her the flowers. Just about he was going to knock on the door. He heard Amy talking and decided to eavesdrop whatever she was saying.

_Sniff _"Now I know why he doesn't want to hangout with me, he probably thinks that I am some annoying sick loved fan who follows him around. I love him and want to be with him, but he is barely around. He probably HATES ME!", Amy broke down crying harder than before wetting the pillow until it was completely soaked.

Sonic felt terrible as he realize that all Amy wanted was to be with him. He just couldn't control it. Every time Amy would ask him to hangout with her or when she is near him. He gets a warm, tingly feeling inside and his face starts to feel hot. It's a weird feeling and all he could do is run away from her to get the strange emotions away from him. Sonic then knocked on the door and prepared to smile like before when he was at the meadow thinking of her. There was footsteps on the other side of the door as it approaches it. The footsteps stop and all that can be hear is someone taking off the lock on the door. She open the door to see who it was.

"Sonic?", Amy said surprised, quickly she rubbed her eyes with her hands making sure that Sonic wouldn't notice that she has been crying.

"Hiya Ames, Watcha doing?", Sonic said smiling his usual cocky grin.

"I was reading", Amy said as she tried to block his view from looking into the room and seeing the soaked wet pillow.

"Well, I brought you this from my special place", Sonic handed out the bouquet of flowers to Amy.

"T T These are f for m m m me?", Amy asked shocked that Sonic was acting like this.

"Yeah, umm.. I was wondering if maybe someday you want to hangout with me?" Remembering Amy crying earlier on.

"Y yyyyy yeah", stuttered Amy then she ran off downstairs happily to help Ella finish the dinner that they were making.

Sonic was standing there with a huge grin on his face effected by the mood Amy was now in. Tails was done with his shower and saw Sonic standing there in front of Ella's room, he saw everything. He walked over to Sonic.

"You just made her day, Hey! I think dinner is ready let's go eat!" Sonic and Tails rushed down to the dinning room to eat. Of course Sonic beat Tails to the table. The food was already on the table, everything ready for dinner. Everyone sat down and ate. The girls were discussing about what had recently happen in Glossip Girls, while Tails asked Sonic if he would help him with the X-Tornado.

It was time to go to sleep, Ella and the girls clean up the table and dishes while the guys went up to get ready to sleep. Tails slept in the garage next to the X-Tornado and Sonic slept on the mansion's roof, a near tree or sometimes on Chris' balcony rail. But, today he slept on Chris' balcony rail looking at the stars illuminating the darkness of the sky next to the great moon. Sonic was smiling as he remembered Amy's face when he asked her if she wanted to hangout with her some other day. Minutes passed by, everyone in the house fell asleep, but as for Sonic, he was the last one to go to sleep.


	2. The dream

___**Sonic's Dream **___

"_Sonic! Come to mommy and daddy". The voice was coming from a baby blue female hedgehog. Dressed in a white long dress along with golden slippers. She had baby blue quills that reached to her elbows and long eyelashes. With emerald green eyes that seemed to shine some golden color on the bottom. _

"_Sonica did you find him?" A male hedgehog, slightly taller than the female named Sonica, approached them. He was a dark blue hedgehog with eyes that were the color of honey. He had on brown shoes and quills that reached to his ears. _

"_Yes, he's was hiding in the bushes, what do you think scared him Steve?", Sonica asked Steve. _

_It was a Saturday, the happy family of hedgehogs decided to have a picnic at the park. At the park, it was empty only Sonic and his parents were the only ones around. Sonic, the son of Sonica and Steve, was off playing at the monkey bars when this strange fat man got near him. Sonic ran off to hid because the fat man scared him and he couldn't find his parents. So he hid in the bushes waiting till his parents could find him. _

"_Hmmm… I think we should head home", said Steve with a trouble look on his face. For some reason he felt that something evil was going to happen. _

_Sonica grabbed the little, blue cobalt, five year old hedgehog and started to walk the way back home. Suddenly, this fat man appeared in front of the three blue hedgehogs. The fat man didn't have a face, but you could tell it was a dark wizard. Steve jumped in front of Sonica and Sonic to protect them._

"_Run Sonica!"_

_Sonica started to run the opposite direction from where the wizard appeared. With Sonic in her arms, she started to cry terrified of what was going on. Sonica turned around to see at that moment the wizard defeating Steve. Sonica let out a loud cry as she watch her husband fall on the ground dead. Sonica ran with all her might, still frighten that soon the wizard will find her. The wizard was a wanted killer known throughout Mobius. He hadn't been caught and was largely known to kill any innocent people. This time Sonic and his parents were the victims of the wizard. _

_Sonica reached to a tree with a hollow trunk to get there she had to pass some bushes. Once inside she thought she had ran away from the evil wizard. With no one around, she felt hopeless all she could is run and run until she can find someone who could help her. Inside the truck it started to get cold and dark, Sonica looked up only to see the dark wizard's head looking down at her. Sonica screamed and tried to run out, but the wizard grab her. Sonica let go of Sonic near the exit of the trunk. _

"_Run Sonic run!"_

_Sonic watched as the wizard poured some magic powder over his mother and made her disappear. After the wizard finished disappearing Sonica just like Steve, he turned his attention to Sonic. Sonic remembered what his mother told him and did so. He ran and ran as fast as he could feeling the dark wizard hot on his trail. Sonic's little red shoes with the white strip and yellow buckles was suddenly a blur. The wizard seemed to go far away with each step that Sonic took. Sonic was just a little blue blur. When he made sure that he was far away from the wizard. He sat down in some place where no one could find him and started to cry._

"_MOMMY! DADDY!"._

"MOMMY! DADDY!", Sonic was crying out rolling side to side around Chris' balcony. He fell from the rail and was on the balcony's floor. Amy, Tails and Ella ran to see what was going on.

"Sonic what is going on!?" Tails ran up to him with Amy on his side. Both of them had worried looks on their faces. They have never seen Sonic act like this before and it frighten them to see him like this. Sonic was usually cocky and nonchalant most of the time, but this was pretty serious. Other times he looked invincible, but just now he looked vulnerable. Sonic woke up from his nightmare to see a concerned Amy and Tails.

"Oh dear, are you all right Sonic. Are you hurt?", asked Ella with a worried expression

"Yes I am alright Ella, thank you for your concern", Sonic replied realizing that he was crying.

Amy threw her arms around him and gave him a big bear hug.

"Everything is fine Sonikku, it was just a dream".

Sonic began thinking about his dream. It was about when his parents died. He remembered his parents for the first time and when he was little. Ella and Tails asked if he was going to be okay. Sonic just nodded at them.

"Well, you can stay inside Chris' room if you like", Ella told Sonic as she petted his hand to reassure him that if he needed help they were there for him.

"Try to sleep and if you can't you can come over to my place", Tails told him

Ella and Tails left the balcony, now it was only Sonic and Amy alone. Sonic was still thinking about his dead parents, a tear rolled down his cheek. Amy wiped it off for him. After she did so, Sonic turned to her realizing that she was still there.

"Hey", Sonic muttered as he made an effort to smile at her, wanting to let her know that he was alright.

"Let's go inside, it's kind of cold out here", Amy said as she got Sonic to stand up and escort him to Chris' bed. Amy was closing the balcony's doors and turned to face Sonic, who was sitting on Chris' bed. He had his head bend down, the usual over confident Sonic was no longer there, it was a different one. This Sonic seemed to look like a lost frighten little kid that doesn't know what to do.

"Do you want to talk about it?", Amy asked him sweetly

Sonic looked up at her, his emerald green eyes were wet with tears that seemed to overflow any second. He just nodded at her not being able to speak for there was a huge lump on his throat ready to explode. Until he could it any longer, Sonic broke down sobbing. Amy comfort him by letting him put his head on her lap. Sonic buried his head into her stomach to muffle out his sobs and sniffs. He felt kind of discomfited to be crying in front of someone, but he knew he couldn't keep it in longer. Amy was stroking his long quills telling him that it was okay to let it out.

"We all need to cry once in awhile", Amy told him.

Ten minutes went by, finally Sonic calmed down and sat up only to hug Amy. Holding her not wanting to let go of her. He down looked at her.

"I had a dream of my parents. I remembered how they died", Sonic felt sick when he said the word 'died'.

Amy was speechless. Now she knew why Sonic was acting like this. How horrible to remember how your parents died. Even though she couldn't remember about her parents, somehow she knew how he felt. Being an orphan throughout her life, she couldn't image Sonic growing up learning life the hard way. It was just so cruel to think being alone out in the cold world.

"Do you want me to stay with you?", Amy asked hoping that he would say yes.

Sonic was still in his distressed state so he just nodded yes. Amy got Sonic to get inside the blankets, even though he kept on saying that he wasn't cold. Amy got angry, she didn't want him to get sick. So she threaten him that if he didn't she would force him. Afraid that she would take out the Piko-Piko hammer, he obeyed her. Amy promised that she would only stay until he went to sleep. Sonic didn't want her to leave so he hugged her. Amy didn't leave realizing that Sonic still needed her comfort, so she stayed to sleep with him. She snuggled into him letting his arms surround her. Amy tremble with glee as she felt Sonic's hot breath go down her back as he snored softly. Sonic moved his head into Amy's hair burying half of his face in it with a pleased smile. Amy fell asleep feeling glad for being there for Sonic.


	3. The magical cave

**The magical cave**

The sun's rays shine through the curtains making Chris' room a beautiful golden color. Amy woke up looking around her surroundings remembering what happen last night. Behind her Sonic started to stir up letting her know that he was already awake. Amy turned to see her crush's emerald eyes staring back at her. Sonic grinned his cute overconfident smile that makes Amy go out of breath every time she sees it.

"Hey! You're awake sleepy head".

"Are you feeling better?", Amy asked making sure that he was.

"Kind of, I just miss them, I don't understand why things like that has to happen to me", Sonic sighed annoyed at how life can change in an instant. He kept on continuing with his luck in life.

"My life is just full of tragedies and when ever there is something great is going on, something bad always have to happen and destroys my happiness".

A long silence goes on between Sonic and Amy. A faint pink crossed his cheeks as he looks at Amy.

"I just hope that life doesn't take away what I love now, but I'll make sure that that will never happen because I will protect her with all my might".

The next thing Amy knew was that she was laying down on the bed with Sonic on top of her. He was pressing his lips against hers. Amy gave in to Sonic's sweet kiss, not wanting it to end. It had to end soon for both hedgehogs needed air. Hugging one another they kiss passionately with the knowledge that they both loved one another. Sonic stopped kissing Amy.

"Amy, do you want to hang out with me all day?"

Amy cheerfully answer him by giving him another passionate kiss on his lips. She pretended to try to give him another kiss and stood up.

"Last one downstairs is the rotten egg!," yelled Amy as she ran off towards the stairs.

"AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", she scream as she felt a force pick her up carrying her to the dinning room.

"I guess it's a tie, anyways what did you do to be able to run as fast as me?", smirked Sonic as he put her down.

"Ha! Very funny", Amy smiled narrowing her eyes, "must of been of all the running I have done before when I ran after you".

"Well, I guess that those two had a great night", Tails told Ella.

Sonic was blushing madly after he heard what Tails said.

"Okay, let's eat", said Amy changing the conversation.

"So… Amy what are you doing today?", Tails asked Amy gave him an ear to ear grin.

"She's hanging out with me", Sonic proudly told Tails.

"No way! It's about time you guys have a decent dat- I meant hang out", Tails continued on with the topic.

They all ate, Sonic and Tails kept on exchanging these looks at one another. After they had all ate. Each person did their own thing. As for Amy and Sonic, together they went outside for their 'date'.

"So where do you want to go?", Sonic asked.

"I don 't know, anywhere", Amy replied.

Sonic suddenly got an idea.

"I know where".

Amy was about going to ask where, when Sonic picks her up bride style and rushes off. In a few seconds later, they got to a beautiful meadow with a spectacular view of the mountains off in the distance.

"Wow!", Amy said in amazement.

"Pretty isn't it, this is my special place", Sonic announced it with pride.

Amy walked around smelling the flowers since there was various kinds. Sonic stood there watching her smell the flowers.

_Sigh. she is gorgeous, I love her so much.. I'm having a great time with her and the weird feeling actually feels good. _Sonic thought to himself.

Amy started to twirl around in circles and then she fell in a bed of flowers. Sonic thought that she faint or something and hurried off to her side. Amy was laughing on the ground as she took in Sonic's anxious face. Sonic's anxious face changed into a bashful one when he finally comprehended what was really going on. Then a playful smirk came across his face. Amy became serious when she saw how Sonic's expressions changed quickly and tried to figure out what he was going to do next. Sonic walked closer and closer to Amy. All Amy could do was laugh her head off as Sonic jumped on top of her ticking not letting her out of his grip.

Sonic stop tickling her and gave her a big kiss on her lips. Amy kissed back Sonic still laughing. Sonic gave her another kiss, this time he tried to make the kiss interesting by tying to put his tongue inside her mouth. Amy invited his tongue to play with hers. Amy closed her eyes taking in all the emotions that were running through her, excitement, pleasure, lust, and others that she couldn't identified. Sonic had to stop what they were doing. There was something glimmering off in the distance, hidden between two trees in the tall bushes. He got up and tried to see what it could be, but still couldn't which meant that he would have to get close to see. Amy watched Sonic got up looking at something off in the distance, it made her get scared because he got all tense.

"Sonic, what is it?"

"There is something glimmering between those two trees, I wonder what it is?", Sonic told her pointing off to the two trees.

"Maybe we should leave, it could be one of Eggman's robots", Amy answered with fear in her voice. She didn't want Sonic to go check out what it could. What happen if it was something or someone dangerous, they could hurt Sonic. But of course, Amy knew that there was no way to change Sonic's mind, he was all conscientious. Amy gave up and went to Sonic's side. Sonic was thinking of the possibilities what it could be.

"Are you ready to go check what it is?"

Amy just nodded and Sonic grabbed her hand and ran towards the mysterious trees. Once they got in front of the trees. Sonic told Amy to stand behind him just in case. Slowly they approach the tall bushes. Sonic saw the object shine again and continue on with Amy just a few inches behind him. He parted the bushes to get a better view of what was in the behind them.

"Wow!"

"What is it son-", Amy looked over his shoulder. In front of the two hedgehog was a cave that was emitted with light from clear water. It had a narrow walkway that led further down the cave and on the sides was the crystal clear water that sparkled as mini waves passed. Sonic entered the cave to investigate what more there can be inside. Amy tried to catch up with him and walked next to his side. Finally, Sonic and Amy reached the end of the cave. They thought that that was all of the cave until Amy saw something shiny at one of the corners of the cave.

"What's that?"'

"Huh?" Sonic was walking back to the entrance of the cave, but turned back and went to Amy's side. Amy was pointing at the direction where the object let off a gleam. It did it again. Sonic continue to go toward the gleam and notice that the there was a room that led off to another part of the cave. Sonic mouth dropped and Amy ran off to one section of the room's wall with glee. The room was filled with different types of gemstones. There were Diamonds, Emeralds (Not Chaos emeralds), Turquoises, Topazes, Amethysts, and other various ones.

"These are amazing!", exclaimed a thrilled Amy.

"Wait, I remember something that Tails told me a week ago about a cave". Sonic thought for a minute. His face suddenly became serious when he figured out what Tails had told him.

**~Flashback~**

"Sonic did you hear the news? There was these two guys who were going to rock climb and they ran into this cave in the bushes. Their families have been looking for them and the authority had checked every bush in the forests or meadows and they were never found. What do you think happen to them?"

"I don't know Tails. Well, I'm off on my jog. I'll see ya later".

**~End of Flashback~**

"Amy, I think we are in the cave where the two guys in the news a few weeks ago disappeared".

Amy stopped trying to pull the gemstones and looked at Sonic with disappointment in her eyes.

"Sonic, there are so many beautiful gems here, can't we at least take some of them with us?", Amy whined and pouted.

_Sigh. _"What happens if we disappear like the two guys?"

Amy thought about this bowing her head down in sorrow. Sonic walked over to her and grab her hand. She looked at him with a cheerless expression. Sonic gave her his cocky grin.

"Come on, we can still do other things".

Amy lighten up by his attitude and let him lead her out of the room filled with gems. Walking towards the entrance of the cave hand to hand, Amy was daydreaming about her future with Sonic. Sonic was still thinking about the news with the two guys. Suddenly, he saw something moving in the clear water.

"Stay here".

He let go of Amy's hand and walked to the edge of the walkway to get a better view in the water. All he saw was the bottom of the water. He returned back to Amy and continued on. Amy then notice a wave that seemed larger than the smaller ones.

"Sonic, I think there is something in the water".

"Huh, you saw it too?"

Both hedgehogs walked to the edge of the walkway. Amy was next to Sonic holding onto his arm. Sonic had a decipher look on his face staying in caution in case that anything comes out within the water. They were both surprise by what they saw in the water. It was like a crystal ball looking at someone's memories. Sonic leaned forward to get a better look at the small hedgehog in the water.

_Splash. _A wave of water reached out and took Sonic. Sonic didn't had time to react, he was still trying to figure out who was the small hedgehog that appeared in the water. There was something about him, he seemed familiar. Sonic kicked and punched the wave that was dragging him towards the water. Amy took out her Piko-Piko hammer and hit the wave making sure that she wouldn't hit Sonic. Nothing worked, Sonic tried to find a way to defeat the water wave that looked like a hand. It was too late, Sonic was taken under the water.

"SONIC!!!!", Amy screamed with dread when she saw that there was no way to beat the wave and that it had took Sonic down into the water with it. Amy kneed down and looking into the water. Trying to look for a blue frantic hedgehog. She knew Sonic hated water and was afraid that this could become the end of him. No! she wasn't going to let that happen. Still looking in the crystal clear water, she couldn't see him. So she closed her eyes and jumped in hoping to get him out before it was too late.

"What?" Amy opened her eyes. She breathed in, it was air. She looked up, all she could see was the top of cave and the edge of the water. It looked like a sheet illusion of water as it moves, but under the water one can still breath and there was really no water. Amy turn her attention to the area around her. She found him facing at the underwater cave wall his eyebrows were bended in a frown. She went to see what had his attention. In front of them was the a door size picture- it was the memory that they saw earlier on the edge of the water. Sonic touched the picture and notice that his hand was in the picture. He then walk into the memory. Amy saw Sonic within the picture. Unexpectedly, the picture started to move like it was a movie. Amy followed Sonic and got into the memory.

The setting of the memory was in a park with lots of bushes and trees along with a playground nearby. Sonic saw something run into the bushes. Amy hold onto Sonic's hand having a feeling of insecure with the place they were in. Sonic check into the bushes and gasped. It was him, when he was young probably five years old, looking all frighten. No wonder he felt like he knew the memory, it was the his the one from his dream.

"_Sonic! Come to mommy and daddy". The voice was coming from a baby blue female hedgehog. Dressed in a white long dress along with golden slippers. She had baby blue quills that reached to her elbows and long eyelashes. With emerald green eyes that seemed to shine some golden color on the bottom. _

It was his mother, Sonic was for the first time seeing his mother in person after all those ten years. But, he knew that it wasn't really her it was just the memory.

"Sonic are you fine?", Amy asked him making him turn his attention to her.

"Yeah, I'm okay, maybe…".

"_Hmmm… I think we should head home", said his father._

At that moment, the memory got to the part where everything went wrong.

_Suddenly, this fat man appeared in front of the family. _

_The fat man didn't have a face,….the dark wizard. Steve jumped in front of Sonica and little Sonic to protect them._

"_Run Sonica!"_

Sonic tried to help his father defeat the wizard.

"Sonic don't", Amy yell.

Sonic gave the wizard a hard blow. Nothing happen.

"What?" Sonic put his hand on the sadistic wizard. Testing if the wizard would turn and attack him. His hand went through the wizard.

"They are just…. Holograms?", Sonic said with shock evident in his voice. The wizard hit his father with his hard wand across the face and put white powder over him. _Poof. _He disappeared.

"NO!" Sonic started to kick and punched the wizard with frustration. He knew that the blows wouldn't do anything which meant he couldn't change his past. Sonic gave the wizard a kick next thing he knew it the wizard disappeared_. _

"_AHHHHH!" it was his mother's scream._ Sonic grab Amy's hand and rushed off to the tree where his mother and little Sonic were hiding.

"Mom!"

_His mother let go of little Sonic near the exit of the trunk. _

"_Run Sonic run!"_

Sonic knew he couldn't do anything as he watched his mother disappeared after the wizard put on the white powder. He felt hopeless. He turned out to be the fastest thing alive and yet he can't change his past. The wizard turned his head to the direction where little Sonic ran off to. He disappeared again. Sonic took off after his younger version he knew this part of the memory. The wizard gave up and disappeared, he did what he wanted to do. Sonic with Amy holding tight on his hand. Caught up with little Sonic. He was hiding between some bushes and trees. Sonic couldn't take it, he broke down in tears as he sees the ending of his past. Little Sonic did the same, but for a different reason, the loss of his parents. Sonic turn around, it was time to leave the memory. Amy gave him hug.

"It's okay let's find a way back", Sonic told Amy. He looked serious, but there was a mist of tears on the edge of his eyes.

"_MOMMY! DADDY!" Little's Sonic cry echoed as the memory started to fade away._

All the colors went away, leaving Sonic and Amy surrounded in darkness. The only light they had was from a door not far away from them. They started to walk toward the door. Once they were through the door and were in the place where they first saw the picture. Sonic broke the silence.

"At least I got to see my parents and me when I was younger", Sonic sighed.

Amy didn't know what to do, she just felt terrible on what the memory did to Sonic. They found a way to get out of the water illusion room and on the walkway of the cave. It was still daylight outside, Sonic checked the time, they only spent ten minutes in the cave. Amy looked back to see the entrance of the cave, but it wasn't there anymore.

"Sonic, what happen to the cave?"

Sonic looked back to where the incognito cave was suppose to be.

"I don't know, it's gone", Sonic said with doubt that it was really gone.

_Maybe it went to a different location, _thought Sonic.


	4. Rest of the day

**Rest of the day**

"So what do you want to do now?"

"Let's go to the mall".

"Fine".

Instead of Amy reaching out to grab Sonic's hand, it was Sonic who did it. Amy liked the feeling of his warm hand on hers. The two spent the whole afternoon at the mall going into stores and buying things, then they went to the movies. But, the problem was that Sonic kept on thinking about the weird magical cave.

"Amy?"

"Yes, Sonic?" They were at this store where they had all different kinds of shoes. Amy was trying on a pair of black, red and white plaid flats. Sonic already had his shoes chosen, it was the usual trademark red trainers with the golden belt buckle on the side.

"Why did you think the cave appeared to us?"

This question sidetracked Amy from her shoe searching.

"Umm….. Well…. I am not sure, but maybe it was there so you can remember that your parents love you and well always be looking after you even from heaven".

Sonic thought about this and decided not to continue on with the subject.

"Oh ok then, thanks about the idea. Did you find the pair of shoes that you want?"

"What? Oh yeah, I did. Do you want to leave?"

"Okay".

Amy got the slippers that she finally liked and Sonic went to the counter to buy the shoes. The guy at the counter got excited that Sonic the Hedgehog was buying shoes at the store that he worked, so he gave the two pairs of shoes for free. After they left the mall and were walking on the streets heading home. Amy began to talk.

"How did you do that?", Amy asked in shock, but also amazed at how people thought of Sonic.

"What? The whole thing at the shoe store? Oh, people are always nice to me since I always doing heroic stuff". Amy knew that Sonic was going to start being all arrogant so she tried to change the topic. She then started on the things he liked to and Sonic just answered her questions. Amy liked this because she got to know more and more about Sonic.

"Amy, let's get home early, I think that we won't make it in time for dinner if we walk at the same pace that were going on".

"Alright then what's your suggestion?" She already knew that Sonic was going to pick her up with the stuff and run home. Sonic just smiled and picked her up.

"I think we should do it my way". With that Sonic ran towards the mansion with Amy in his arms holding the bag of shoes.

_**One minute later….**_

Sonic and Amy were in front of the Thorndyke mansion. Sonic put Amy down and both of them walked to the main door. Ella open the door and saw the cute couple.

"Awww…. It just warms my heart to see you both go out on your date".

Amy smiled with her eyes close in happiness while Sonic scratched his head and looked away with an embarrassed look in his face. Ella saw Sonic timid reaction to what she said and saw some blush on Sonic's cheeks

"Why Sonic are you blus-" "SONIC!"

Ella was interrupted by Tails who came flying to the door with grease stains on his face and some of his hair spiked up as if he just exploded something.

"Hey can you help me with the X Tornado. I tried to fix it up myself, but I need someone else to be taking care of something else while I try to install the wires together".

"Ok, let's go then". Sonic eagerly dashed off to the garage before Ella started off where she was interrupted.

"Just let him go, he gets shy whenever someone talks about me and him. So then Ella, what are we making today?", Amy asked hoping that Ella wouldn't know what to cook.

"I don't really know what to cook today. I was thinking if maybe you had anything in mind that you would like to do?".

_Bingo! _Amy felt even more content when her wish came true.

"Well, What I had in mind was to make chilidogs for dinner".

"Hmmm… who was it again that loves chilidogs, I always get the smell from them nearby sometimes. Was it Cheese that loves them?".

Amy really didn't want Ella to continue on investigating her and Sonic' relationship and love for one another. So she had to disrupt Ella's thinking.

"Umm… Ella, I don't want to rush you, but it's almost dinner time and-".

"Well, then what are you waiting for let's go to the kitchen and start on those chili dogs".

_**One hour later…**_

_Sniff. Mmmm… can it be? _

"Almost done, I just need to connect the yellow wire to the other half".

"How long will that take?", Sonic asked impatiently. He knew what was the smell was and he wanted to go check if it could really be it.

"There! We're set", Tails finished the work and turn to look what was up with Sonic. He noticed that Sonic was looking at the garage door to the house. _Sniff. Ah! So this is what is making Sonic restless. _Tails thought. He open his mouth to tell Sonic that he was done

"I'm done le..", Tails didn't get a chance to say the rest of his sentence. Sonic rushed off to the dining room. _Screeeeeech. _Sonic came to a stop in front of the table set up before him. In the middle was the plate filled with lots of chilidogs. Sonic looked around to see if the coast was clear. Slowly, he reached out to get one. _Smack. _Sonic's hand was swipe away from the plate of chilidogs.

"Nuh uh! Wait till everyone is sits down, it is rude to eat first before anyone else sits down".

Sonic narrowed his eyes at Amy and tried to give her an livid expression, but failed once he saw what her apron said. _Kiss the Cook._

"What?", Amy asked

"Uhhh…", Sonic responded dumbfounded.

"Yay! We're eating chilidogs tonight!", exclaimed Tails as he walked into the room.

"Chao, Chao!"

"You're right Cheese they do smell delicious", said Cream as she walked behind Tails, Ella came to the room with a jug full of lemonade.

"Amy, did the chilidogs by herself, she is becoming a great cook just like me", Ella chuckled.

"Thank you everyone, let's dig in".

Everyone sat down and started eating. Sonic was just in wonderland as he took a bite in one of his chilidogs. He was eating with his eyes closed, savoring the perfect taste of the sauce along with the well cooked meat. He finally open his eyes, everyone was looking at him all weird.

"What?"

"Ummm.. Sonic you have some chili sauce around your mouth", Tails told Sonic.

"Oh, these chilidogs are great!"

"You like them", Amy asked her eyes were all sparkly as she smiled at Sonic's comment about her chilidogs.

"Like them? I love them!", Sonic let out a sigh of breath, "Too bad that I am full now, I can still keep on eating them".

Amy and Ella put all the dishes and leftovers away. Everyone then prepared to go to sleep. Amy went to Chris' balcony, she was already in pajamas and had brushed her teeth. Sonic already brushed his teeth and was just looking at the array of stars and thinking of all the exciting time he spent with Amy.

"Sonic?"

Sonic was distracted away from his thoughts.

"Huh? Amy is that you?"

Sonic looked over the edge of the roof to see a sweet Amy Rose in hot pink pajamas. Amy saw Sonic looking down at her, his top of his head to his nose were the only things peaking out from behind the roof's edge.

"Hi" Amy said, she was beginning to feel herself flush. So she looked down at her plaid slippers, she didn't know how she was going to ask Sonic.

"Aren't you suppose to be in bed sleeping?" Sonic rested his head on one of his hands.

"I was going to ask you if I can spent the night with you?" Amy looked up to see Sonic's reaction to her question. Sonic seemed to think about it for a minute, he looked at the dark sky. _It is sure beautiful out here. _

"Sure". Sonic jumped off the roof onto the balcony.

"Sonic! Don't do that you might break something", Amy scolded Sonic.

Sonic just smirked and grabbed her.

"What are you doing?" Next thing she knew it, she was on the roof with Sonic.

"Whoa". Amy looked in astonish as she gazed up at the night sky emitted with dazing lights from the stars and the shining moon. Station square looked pretty from the top of the roof, everything seemed scenic. While Amy was looking at the whole scene around her, Sonic was looking at her. _She seems to glow in the moonlight, she looks like an angel_

"It looks so lovely up here", Amy said with such grace in her voice, little did she know that Sonic was looking at her.

"Yeah, she does and she will always be", Sonic said referring it to her. Amy satisfied with what emotions the scene brought her, finally she turned her attention to Sonic. He was still looking at her smiling with a dreamy look. Amy notice the look he was giving her and turned around to look another way so he couldn't see her turn bright red. This is when she become aware that she was sitting on Sonic's lap. She was about to get up and just leave when suddenly Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist making her stay put.

"Where do you think you're going?" He softly whispered into Amy's ear. His hot breath made her giggle as it tickled her. She turned to face him looking into his soft emerald green eyes shining even more due by the night sky's light from the moon and stars.

"I I wa wass ju u.." Amy was really nervous, she was trying to get the words out. But, she couldn't it was just so hard to concentrate.

"Didn't you wanna stay here with me?" Sonic asked smoothly. His eyes were drooping a little making her focus only to his eyes, he was beginning to get all seductive. Amy felt like her mouth was taped together so she just nodded. He laid the stiff Amy down on the rooftop floor. He was hovering on top of her and gave her a fiery kiss. He then slide his hands up and down her thighs. He was grinning at her as she was breathing rapidly. Sonic closed in and whispered into her ear.

"Ames, don't get carried away. Maybe when we're older right now it doesn't seem like the right time"

Amy blushed like a madman as she notice her what her intended actions were and feeling foolish by being mislead by her own imagination.

"Sonic, when is Chris coming back home?", Amy asked trying to digress the moment that just happen to make things more comfortable.

"Mmm, in about two days".

"The week went by really fast, huh?"

"Yeah, times flies when you are having fun".

Sonic then snuggled Amy into his arms making her get all cozy. They both looked at the starry night and fell asleep under the full moon looking down upon the two contented hedgehogs.

_~The End ~_

_:D_

_:O-Review!!!!!!!_


End file.
